W rytmie muzyki
Chris: Siemano moi widzowie! Nadaję do was z mojej przewspaniałej rezydencji! Camilie: Jaka tam wspaniała. Nie mają tutaj hot-dogów. Chris: To ekskluzywny hotel. Camilie: Tylko dla ekipy. Uśmiechnęła się i odeszła z kamery by czasem jeszcze nie sprowowokować Chrisa. Chris: Tak więc ostatnio w Gwiazdorskim Starciu! Doszło do dość niespotykanej sytuacji. Choć zwycięstwo drużyny Blaineley wydawało się nieuniknione to jednak dzięki spisku przeciwników i taktycznemu zagraniu o dziwo ze strony Beth jak i Sierry to ta mocarna druzyna piłkarska zawaliła mecz. Podczas nominacji doszło do szczerych wyznań. Choć naprawdę nie miały one wielkiego znaczenia bo pani kapitan jak i mistrzyni gry wyleciała z hukiem przez Sierrę. Sama Sierra została dzisiejszym mistrzem gry! Jak dzisiaj potoczą się ich losy? Dowiecie się tego tylko u nas! Camilie: Tylko tyle? Parknęła. Camilie: Rzeczywiście coraz bardziej się wypalasz. Chris: Zawsze mogę cię zwolnić. Pamiętaj. Camilie: I kto by do ciebie gębę otworzył? Chris: Mam wielu przyjaciół. Camilie: Ah tak? Wymień jednego.. Chris: O tam! Wskazał na randomowego stażystę. Camilie: To jak się nazywa? Poczuł nagłą presję i nie ma się co dziwić. Chris: Robert. Samuel: Jestem Samuel... Chris: Widzisz? Ta się tylko zasmiała i odeszła. Chris: W każdym razie widzowie nie spuszczajcie z nas oczu! Hotel Luksusowy apartament Większość zwycięzkiej drużyny rozkoszowała się po raz pierwszy urokami luksusowego apartamentu. Gwen: Nie przypuszczałam, że tutaj jest aż taki luksus. Paolo: Jest odjazdowo! Z napchanym jedzeniem w buzi wskoczył do jacuzzi. Ochlapał Gwen, która miała skwaszoną minę. Gwen: Okej.. za dużo pozytywów dla mnie. Paolo: Przepraszam... Wyciągnął z ust chipsa. Paolo: Powinienem się poczęstować. Gwen: Nie dzięki. Tak jakby ją lekko zemdliło. Gwen: Nie musisz. Noah: Tak bardzo przypominasz go. Paolo: Kogo? Noah: Nieważne.. Paolo: Powiedz! Zrobił maślane oczy. Beth: Owen? Właśnie, czemu go tutaj nie ma. Lindsay: No totalnie powinien tutaj być! Zaraz? O kim mówimy? Beth: O Owenie. Pamiętasz go? Lindsay: A to nie jest Owen? Z niechęcią pokazała na Paola. Beth: No nie.. Lindsay: Oh.. Trochę się zasmuciła. Zrobiło się jej przykro, że wyszła na głupią. Beth: Nic się nie stało Lindsay! Sama nie wiedziałam, że to Owen. Lindsay: Rozwiązałyśmy więc zagadkę! Oboje zapiszczały. Pozostali zatkali uszy. Noah: Tak.. dostajecie medal dla bystrzach roku. Lindsay: Yay! Jeszcze nagroda. Zaklasnęła radośnie, Noah ironicznie wywrócił oczami. Noah (Pokój zwierzeń): To był jakiś cud, że się tutaj znależliśmy. Naprawdę poziom niektórych naprawdę musiał spaść albo widocznie od początku tak musieli mieć. W każdym razie trzeba trzymać się jak do tej pory na uboczu i nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Lindsay (Pokój zwierzeń): Czuję się tak wspaniale! *piszczy wysokim tonem* Nawet dostaję nagrody za nic. Jestem naprawdę świetna w rozwiązywaniu zagadek i dowodzeniu. Zawodnicy dalej rozkoszowali się jacuzzi i dalej sobie plotkowali. Nagle jednak Gwen się wyrwała. Gwen: Tak mnie zastanawia. Przerwała ich rozmowę. Gwen: Widział ktoś z was Sierrę? Paolo: Własnie to dziwne, powinna być z nami i zasiąść przy bufecie! Noah: Był pusty zaraz po tym jak wszedłeś.. Paolo: No racja. Zarumienił się ze wstydu. Beth: Ale to dziwne. Lindsay: Ona była, ale poszła. Gwen: Poszła? Lindsay: No było rano a ja musiałam wcześniej zdjąć maseczkę i widziałam jak wyszła. Ooo! Kolejna sprawa dla detektyw Lindsay! Nie wiadomo skąd miałą lupę. Wyszłą z jacuzzi i zaczęła przez nią patrzeć na podłogę w poszukiwaniu śladów. Gwen i Noah zignorowali jej zachowanie i też wyszli z jacuzzi. Samemu Paolo zrobiło się niedobrze z przejdzenia a Beth włączyła sobie bąbelki i rozłożyła się plackiem. Nagle jakiś tajemniczy huk przerwał sielankę i wszyscy ogarnęli się i zbiegli spawdzić co się stało. Baraki Cała ta drużyna była całkowicie dobita. Chyba Chris okazał serce bo nie zesłał ich do piwnic. Najbardziej wściekła na siebie była zdecydowanie Jen. Siedziała przykryta kołdrą. Heather: Ta dalej? Alejandro: Dałabyś spokój. Jej duma ucierpiała. Heather: A moja to nie? Alejandro: To w twoim świecie ona istnieje? Heather: Chyba wyciągnę ten zestaw do tresury. Alejandro: Będę gotowy. Zamruczał do niej a ta strzeliła w jego twarz z włosów. Victor: Jesteście odrażającą parą... Założył ręce i przekrecił głową. Victor: Że też tak żałośni byliście. Heather: Mówi ofiara z zagrożonej trójki. Victor: Na wszystkich was się zemszczę. Wszystkich! Victor (Pokój zwierzeń): Podczas ostatniego zadania wszyscy, dosłownie wszyscy którzy byli w tej tymczasowej drużynie postanowili sobie bez powodu przegrać. Tu chodzi o wygrywanie i grę! A nie o jakieś knowania. Wkurzają mnie tacy ludzie. Najbardziej to Jen mnie zirytowała. Jen: Jak ja mogłam.. Mruczała pod kołdrą. Jen: Zawsze grałam fair, a teraz. Kręciła głową, gdy nagle ktoś wszedł do niej. Victor: Dziewczyno co ty wygadujesz!? Jen: Po co tutaj wlazłeś. Chciała się obrócić, ale ją powstrzymał. Victor: Gdzie ta werwy dziewczyna co godnie ze mną rywalizowała hę? Zapomniałeś całkiem!? Jen: Ale.. Victor: Nie aluj! Rusz się i działaj. Dzisiaj pójdzie ci lepiej! Jasne! Poza tym, potrzebuję silnego konkurenta. O dziwo dziewczyna poczuła się znacznie lepiej. Wręcz rzuciła mu się dziękczynie w ramiona. Choć w zwyczaju udawała silną to jego słowa ją pocieszyły. Alejandro: Czemu mu tak nie możemy? Heather: Oj zamknij się już... Główny hol Po nagłym huku wszyscy przybyli sprawdzić co się stało. Chris: No wy niedorajdy! Kto odpowiada za to! Wskazał na dziurę, z której spadła jakaś deska. Zwycięzcy jakoś dziwnie milczeli, jednak wodzili wzrokiem na Sierrę. Sierra: Nie,nie nie ludzie. To nie byłam ja. Chris: To kto hańbi.. ???: Chris! Pojawiła się spora sylwetka trzymająca nóż w rece. Chris: Niemożliwe... Obrócił się mając w oczach kwiaty. Chris: To naprawdę ty Chefie! Chef: Tsa, przypomniałeś sobie o mnie. Camilie: O nie.. co on tutaj robi!? Helloł, ja jestem pomocą! Chris: To mój przyjaciel i weteran. Nie będę na ciebie zły, zrzuci się na stażystów! Jestem rad, że z nami jesteś. Alejandro (Pokój zwierzeń): Czy wy też poczuliście te amory w powietrzu? I nie mówię tutaj o tej aurze Hedzi. Chyba Chris ma skryte pragnienia. *śmieje się* Chris (Pokój zwierzeń): Podkreślam, że to nie miało żadnego podtekstu. Chef po prostu jest mi potrzebny jak mój specjalny krem do włosów. Chris: Dobra, to co zbierzcie się za pięć minut na parkingu! Tam wam Camilie ogłosi kolejne wyzwanie. Ja sam muszę się mentalnie przygotować. Podszedł gdzieś z Chefem, a sami zawodnicy poszli się przygotować w jakiś tam sposób do wyjścia. Parking Zawodnicy zebrali się tam gdzie zwykle, lecz ciągle kogoś brakowało. Noah: Nadal jej nie ma? Gwen: Dziwne to się robi. Victor: Co się dzieje? Gwen: Nie wiecie co z Sierrą? Nagle dostała odpowiedż na to pytanie. Sierra: A co ma być? Jestem szczęśliwa! Beth: Gdzie się podziewałaś? Nie było cię od rana w apartamencie. Sierra: No skoro chcecie wiedzieć. Zaczęła opowiadać swoją historyjkę. Właściwie to nie historyjka tylko fakt. Sama Sierra zniknęła w obrębie hotelu, gdzie wbiła sobie na jedno z pięter. Sierra: Cody! Podeszła do poduszki, gdzie był wyhafrowany jego wizerunek. Sierra: Teraz ona nam nie przeszkodzi. Miętoliła ją aż się wygięła. Sierra: Widzisz! To nieprawda. Jesteśmy razem, zawsze i wszędzie. Ucałowała ją. Sierra: No wiem, powinnam poczekać do ślubu ale.. Poduszka na nią się obsuneła. Sierra: Osz ty! Nagle skończyła opowiadać i wrócił widok na parking. Sierra: A dalej to sprawa magii. Ważne, że Cody nadal bierze udział! Nikt nie wiedział zbytnio jak to skomentować, więc dalej cierpliwie i w milczeniu czekali na Camilie. W końcu się jej doczekali. Camilie: Hej.. cieszycie... się... na... zadanie? Była jakby kompletnie bez życia. Gwen: Halo? Żyjesz. Po tym tonie to raczej nie. Camilie: Ja się cieszę. Otworzyła wejście do autobusu. Camilie: Wsiadajcie, zabiorę was na miejsce. Ehhh.. Nieco zaniepokojeni wsiadali po kolei aż na końcu sama doczłapała się na miejsce kierowcy i odjechała. Autobus Jadąc autobusem wyciągnęła w połowie drogi radio i przez głośniki zaczęla nadawać im komunikat dotyczący zadania. Camilie: A więc zawodnicy. Oto wytyczne. Każdy z was ma w trakcie jazdy musi wybrać sobie piosenkę. Na miejscu od razu wystąpicie przed Chefem oraz Chrisem. Ludzie na żywo bedą was oceniali, tak więc dzisiaj nie będzie narad. Nastąpiło zdumienie. Camilie: Osoba, która najlepiej jednak wypadnie zostanie mistrzem gry w następnym tygodniu. Najgorsza osoba opuści nasze show. Podamy jedynie siedem bezpiecznych osób po występach. Pozostała trójka będzie oczekiwać na wyniki w trakcie ceremonii. Koniec nadawania. Prowadziła, a zawodnicy od razu rzucili się do burzy mózgów. Sierra: Występ muzyczny! Łiii! Zaczęła się wręcz ślinić. Sierra: Już widzę tą seksowną piosenkę o tym jak Cody jest we mnie zakochany! Heather: No oczywiście musi być szczęśliwy. Sierra: Pewnie, że jest Heather! Możemy oboje być szczęśliwymi parami będącymi obok. Heather: Ale go.. Spoglądała na nią i oko zaczęło jej drżeć. Heather: Supcio, podwójna randka. Tak, dwie pary obok siebie. Alejandro: Uległaś jej, a mi nie powiesz w twarz kocham cię. Heather: Będziesz musiał zasłużyć. Alejandro: Zostawmy nasze romanse na boku i powiedz, cóż chcesz sprezentować? Heather: Nie twój interes. Mam już świetną propozycję od siebie dla siebie i tobie nic do tego. Alejandro: Powodzenia więc życzę! Sam już mam coś. Heather: Świetnie. Alejandro: I to jak. Wkurzona wymachnęła rękami i siadła zdala od niego i zaczęła coś nucić. Alejandro (Pokój zwierzeń): Uwielbiam patrzeć jak się delikatnie wkurza. Muszę przypominać o jej wartościach bo biedna czasem zapomina. Ah te zagrywki miłosne pomieszane z idealną strategią. Heather (Pokój zwierzeń): Niech mnie nawet nie irytuje już. Za dużo sobie pozwala. *zaciska pięść* To są w końcu zawody! Mógłby się ogarnąć inaczej go się pozbędę. Tak, to by mi ułatwiło parę spraw. Albo lepiej, niech poczeka do występu. *wrednie się uśmiech* Lindsay: O rany będę występowała na Broodway`u! Paolo: Ja też wystąpię! Lindsay: Yay.. Beth: To bedzie świetne! Pokazała Lindsay piosenkę ,którą chce zaśpiewać. Lindsay: Jesteś pewna? Beth: No ba! Gwen, a ty co chcesz spróbować? Gwen: Na pewno coś co da do myślenia. I niestety nie mogę nic o wampirach czy innych tego typu rzeczach bo sympatii nie zdobędę. Beth: Może coś jak ja? Gwen: Dziękuję, ale poradzę sobie. Nie mogę ciągle na tobie polegać. Beth: Fakt. Paolo: Pamiętaj! Zawiesił się na niej. Paolo: Przyjaciele, zawsze ci pomogą! Tą lekko zemdliło, gdy poczuła od niego dziwny zapach. Duncan: Śpiewanie? Zarzucił wygodnie nogi. Duncan: Tsa ani myślę się przygotowywać. Inni jedna nie wiedzieli co w ogóle zrobić. Noah: Hmm.. Zastanawiał się dłuższą chwilę. Noah: Biorę coś randomowego. Jeszcze inni nadal byli dobici. Jen: Śpiew.. Meh.. Przekręciła głową. Jen: Co ja znam dobrego. Zaczęła sobie nucić. Jen: Coś co pasuje do mojego stanu.. albo chociaż tytułem.. o wiem! Victor z dumną na nią spoglądał. Sam się od razu obrócił gdy na niego spojrzała. Victor (Pokój zwierzeń): I to mi się podoba. *Triumflanei wyrzuca ręce ku górze*. Mam świetną rywalkę, z którą nie mogę przegrać. Tego potrzebowałem. Zaraz? Zmotywowałem ją? *strzela sobie face`palma* Filharmownia Chris stał na scenie w garniturze na scenie. Chris: Witam telewidzów na naszej specjalnej gali w iście gwiazdorskiej obsadzie! W dzisiejszym wyzwaniu zawodnicy odbędą występy, gdzie wy! Tak wy! Wskazał prosto na kamerę. Chris: Wy widzowie zdecydujecie kto odpadnie! Szaleństwo co nie? Zaśmiał się. Chris: Każdy głos jest ważny. Głosujcie pod numerem pokazanym w prawym rogu ekranu. Pojawił się numer w prawym rogu ekranu. Chris: Zapraszamy więc pierwszego zawodnika. Pojawiła się krótka zapowiedż. Alejandro: Wybrałem tą pioenkę z pewnych względów. Po pierwsze od początku kiedy istnieli to zwyczajnie ich uwielbiałem. A po drugie, to moja własna abstrakcja moimi uczuciami. Bawcie się i głosujcie na waszego latynosa. Chris: Nasz pierwszy uczestnik! Alejandro! Rozlegają się oklaski i następuje występ. thumb|center|250 px Schodzi ze sceny. Chris: Wyszło tak sobie, ale okej! Czas na kolejnego uczestnika! Zza kulis wychodzi kolejna osoba. Lindsay: Hejo! Zaśpiewam wam coś prosto ode serca i coś co najlepiej do mnie pasuje! Puściła buziaka w stronę widowni. Lindsay: Czas na show blondyki! I rozpoczęła swój występ. thumb|center|250 px Chris: W porządku, to był dość.. ciekawy występ. Dziecinny, ale ciekwy. Lindsay: Blondyki rzadzą! Zeszła dumnie ze sceny w swoim uroczym stroju. Chris: Heh.. To czas na inną bajkę! Jak on się określił, jest on jedynym panem i władcą i ta muza ma to uświadomić to wszyskim mięczakom. Oto kolejny zawodnik, Duncan. Rozstąpiła się kurtyna a parkiet okrył się mgłą i rozpoczął się kolejny występ. thumb|center|250 px Zakończył występ eleganckim ślizgiem. Chris: No to było coś. Duncan: Wiadomo, teraz znacie swoje miesce ludzie. Wystawił dwa fakasy do kamery i zadowolony z siebie zszedł ze sceny. Chris: Huh... To było coś! Ale czas na następną osobę. Nagle ktoś wyrwał mu mikrofon. Beth: Ja sama chcę powiedzieć, że jestem wspaniałągwiazdą i udowodnię wam moim występem ludzie! Wszyscy krzyczcie Beth! Rozległ się aplauz. Chris wkurzony sie obsunąl ,oglądając jej występ. thumb|center|250 px Beth: Whoa! Rzuciła mikrofonem w górę aż spadł z powrotem i się rozwalił. Chris: Dziękuję za to, a teraz wynocha! Wręcz siłą zabrali ją ze sceny. Chris: Dobrze, czas na następną panią! Z tego co napisała, nie obchodzi ją to zbytnio i cokolwiek zaśpiewa co zna. Co za zaangażowanie. Przed wami Jen! Kurtyna się roztąpiła, a ona w typowo młodzieżowym stroju wyszła pewna siebie i rozpoczęła występ. thumb|center|250 px Po udanym występie, jedynie wzięła wdech i zeszła ze sceny. Chris: To było szybkie. Czas na następną osobę! Jak ona twierdzi, piosenka ma tam przesłanie które teraz przedstawię. Choć wszystko można znieść, choć wiele można podarować, choć wiele można przeżyć, zmienić, zobaczyć, przecierpieć to każdy z nas jest tylko... Gwen: Człowiekiem. Ze spuszczoną głową szła przed siebie, zbliżając się do mikrofonu. thumb|center|250 px Aż się wzruszył przy tym występie. Chris: Dyskutowałbym nad tym mottem.. Gwen: Mi pasowało. Zeszła pewna siebie ze sceny. Chris: Czas na kolejną uczestniczkę! Jak twierdzi, tęski za tobą. Aż się chyba domyślam kto następny. Powitajcie ją! Sama wydarła się prosto na scenę z mifrofonem. thumb|center|250 px Sierra: Cody jeśli to słyszysz! Podbiegła do kamery. Sierra: Kocham cię CODY! Chris: Ochrona... Została natychmiast zabrana ze sceny. Chris: Takk.. zostawmy to bez komentarza i przejdżmy do kolejnego występu! Mściwy chłopak w swojej aranżacji, oto Victor! thumb|center|250 px Victor: Obyście się udławili za poprzedni tydzień. Chris: Bardzo twórczo. Victor: I na pewno numero uno! Chris: Tak, a teraz zrób miejsce! Czas na kolejny występ! On sam zszedł ze sceny. Chris: Jak ta osoba określiła.. randomowa piosenka. Czas na Noaha! Bez jakiś chęci wszedł i zaczął śpiewać. thumb|center|250 px Chris: Poważnie? Noah: Poważnie. Odparł i zszedł ze sceny. Chris: Mógłby się bardziej zaangażować. Heather: Ja się zaangażuję! Odebrała mu mikrofon. Heather: Ze specjalną dedykacją dla tego osobnika ode mnie! Puszczajcie. Pewna siebie rozpoczęła swój występ. thumb|center|250 px Alejandro: To mają być żarty! Aż wparował na scenę. Alejandro: Chciałaśmnie upokożyć!? Kim jest w ogóle ten Roberto i Fernando! Heather: Miło cię widzieć, ale chyba już miałes pięć minut, więc spadaj. Zepchnęła go ze sceny, po czym sama zeszła. Chris: I takie występy są warte zapamiętania! Czas jednak kończyć naszą galę i czas na ostatni występ! Ostatni uczestnik zjawił się w śmiałym stroju. prowadzącego jednak niemiło zemdliło na jego widok w spódniczce. On sam zaczął występ. thumb|center|250 px Chris: Jakoś.. nie wiem.. Paolo: Było bosko! Zeskoczył ze sceny, prawie ją załamując. Chris: Dobrze więc, zakończyliśmy wszyskie występy! Za nim zgasły światła. Chris: Zasiądziemy teraz przy stole! Zasiadł w środkowym miejscu. Chris: Wraz z Camilie oraz Chefem ocenimy występy! Jednakże oddawajcie swoje głosy widzowie! Jesteście naszym czwartym jurorem. Camilie: Będzie świetnie! Wzięła kartkę do rąk. Camilie: Aż nie wiem jak ocenić ich. Wszyscy byli świetni. Chef: Ja wiem.. Złamał ołówek w dłoni. Chef: NIKOMU NIE DAM POZYTYWNEJ! Chris: Komuś musicie dać dobrą albo złą ocenę! Przywrócił ich do porządku. Chris: Widzimy się wkrótce po reklamie! I nastąpiła reklama. Wyniki Chris: Witam po krótkiej przerwie! Odmachał do widzów, stojąc na głównej scenie. Chris: Za momencik dowiemy się kto zostanie mistrzem gry na kolejny tydzień, a kto opuści nasz program. By było napięcie, ostatnie trzy miejsca ujawnimy dopiero wieczorem podczas naszej ceremonii! Rozległy się oklaski publiczności. Chris: Zapraszam naszych zawodników na scenę! Wszyscy po kolei wchodzili na główną scenę w kolejności w jakiej występowali. Chris: Zaczynamy więc! Pierwsze miejsce z łącznym wynikiem 36 punktów zdobywa! Otwiera złotą kopertę z imieniem tego szczęściarza. Chris: Heather z piosenką Alejandro! Heather: Tak! Tak! W końcu! Otrzymała zasłużone laury i rzucali jej róże pod nogi. Heather (Pokój zwierzeń): W końcu ludzie wiedzą jak należy traktować prawdziwą królową show. A i Alejandro, wypchaj się! Ja wygrałam. Alejandro: Jest taka.. arogancka.. Chris: Kobiety. Odrzekł i sprawdził kolejną kopertę. Chris: Drugie miejsce! Alejandro z piosenką zespołu Fall Out Boy! Ta wytknęła do niego język. Chris: Trzecie miejsce, Jen! Jen: Naprawdę? Tak! Podium! Victor: To jest wigor! Chris: Czwarte miejsce, Duncan! Duncan: Może być. Chris: Piąte miejsce, w zasadzie i szóste bo remis w punkach. Gwen oraz Victor! Victor: W porządku! Jest git. Chociaż i tak powinienem mieć pierwsze. Heather: Jakoś nie masz baranie. Chris: Kontynuujmy. Siódme miejsce, Sierra! Sierra: Łii! Docenili moją pieść o Codym! Gwen: Na pewno na ciebie głosował. Sierra: Tak sądzisz? O rajuśku! Siedem to moja szczęśliwa liczba! Gwen: Gdzieś to słyszałam... Chris: Ósme miejsce, Paolo. Paolo: Oww.. trochę jestem zawiedziony. Chris: Pewnie ten taniec ich zniesmaczył.. dosłownie. Po tym będę miał koszmary. Wezbrało go lekko, ale minęło tak szybko jak się pojawiło. Chris: Zostały nam więc trzy ostatnie miejsca! Beth, Lindsay oraz Noah! Ktoś z was dzisiaj opuści program. Lindsay: Yay Beth mamy miejsca obok siebie! Beth: Ale któraś z nas wróci do domu. Lindsay: Ja nie chcę do domu, chcę willę. Obie zaczęły płakać i się przytuliły. Noah: Uh.. Jakoś nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Noah (Pokój zwierzeń): Zaczynam się martwić. Może jednak trzeba było się zaangażować i wziąć coś konkretniejszego. Przynajmniej nie poryczę się jak te dwie. Lindsay (Pokój zwierzeń): Jest mi tak smutno! *przeciera rozmyty tusz chusteczką* Nie chcę by Beth mnie zostawiła! Z kim będę plotkowała? Gwen jest miła jak i Jen, ale nie znają się na modzie. A Paolo? On jest fajny, ale irytuje mnie. Beth (Pokój zwierzeń): Widać moja kariera będzie musiała poczekać. Znajdę lepszy program. gdzie docenią mój wokal! *zaczęła śpiewać, ale nagle obiektyw pękł* Oh no co jest!? Ceremonia Wieczorem, zgodnie z obwieszczeniem Chrisa miała odbyć się oficjalna ceremonia. Sama Heather stała przy Chrisie. Przed nimi znajdował się panel, gdzie znajdowały się trzy klucze. Pozostali poza Lindsay, Noahem i Beth zasiadali na trybynach. Ów trójka stała i czekała na wyniki. Chris: No wyście nie zdobyli najlepszych not i dlatego się tutaj znależliście. Heather; Ekhme. Odkaszlnęła. Heather: A jaka jest moja rola! Chris: Dobrze, zacznijmy od ciebie. Masz prawo wybrac osobę do towarzystwa do luksusowego apartamentu. Wybierz mądrze. Heather: I tyle! Wolałabym kogoś z nich wywalić osobiście! Chris: Sorki, nie w tym tygodniu. Była lekko wściekła i zaczęła wodzić kogo by wziąć do apartamentu. Heather: Wybieram Sierrę. Sierra: Naprawdę? Yay! Heather: Nie ekscytuj się tak. Chris: Możesz już zejść do nich. Niechętnie, lecz siadła obok Sierry obserwując dalszy ciąg wypadków. Chris: Jak więc wspominałem. Wasza trójka znalazla się tutaj nie bez przyczyny. Beth: Boję się Lindsay. Lindsay: Przytul. Znowu się objęły. Noah: Ehh.. mów już lepiej. Chris: Jedna z was otrzymała 17 punktów i zajęła trzecie miejsce od końca. Wziął do rąk jeden z kluczy. Chris: I tą szczęściarą jest Beth. Rzuca jej klucz. Beth: Cieszę się, ale nie przeżyję jeśli Lindsay odpadnie! Lindsay: Gratuluję, poradzę sobie. Beth: Na pewno? Lindsay: Na pewno. Zapewniła ją i sama Beth zasiadła na widowni. Chris: Dzisiejszy przegrany zdobył zaledwie 6 punktów. Diametralnie nisko, w porównaniu do przedostatniego miejsca. A tą osobą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Noah! Noah: Żartujesz!? Lindsay: Beth! Nadal razem. Złapała klucz i pędem do niej ruszyła. Chris: Przykro mi Noah, choć może jednak nie. Olałeś przecież zadanie. Noah: Bo wydawało się łatwe... Chris: Ale takie nie było. A teraz wsiadaj do kuli. Noah: Nah... Niechętnie wszedł do niej. Noah: Przynajmniej nic obrzydliwego w niej nie będzie. Chris: Ale bolesnego tak! Gwizdnął i napełnili kulę zniszczonymi płytami CD, DvD i winylowmy. Noah: Ostre, ostre końce! Wbijają się! Chris: Udawaj, że to gwiazdorski masaż. Wystrzelił kulę a on w oddali krzyczał. Sama kula dziwnie poleciała. Chris: Trochę ciężka, ale cóż. Jak im pójdzie w kolejnym odcinku? Czy powstaną nowe sojusze? Czy mistrz gry zgotuje piekło naszym uczestnikom? Serio, jak ona jest to będzie tutaj piekło. Do zobaczenia w kolejnym odcinku Gwiazdorskiego Starcia! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Gwiazdorskie Starcie - Odcinki